warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Beenose/History
History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :During a Gathering, when Needlepaw invites Alderpaw and Sparkpaw to sit by her, she introduces herself to the ThunderClan apprentices. Sleekpaw, and Beepaw, the other two apprentices nod a greeting. Beepaw greets them, shifting to make room for the two new apprentices under the bush where they are crouching. She adds that they are from ShadowClan. :The Gathering starts, and Mistystar announces that the lake is full of fish, and Beepaw exclaims that RiverClan cats eat fish. She has trouble imagining this, and notes that it must be why they are so smelly. Alderpaw looks around to see if any ShadowClan warriors would correct Beepaw's behavior but none are in earshot. He hopes that Mistystar hadn't heard the comment. Onestar mentions that some rogues passed through the edges of their territory, but they left after Crowfeather led a patrol to watch them. Beepaw murmurs that she would have clawed their ears off if they had come to ShadowClan. She slides out her claws and says that it would teach them not to trespass on their territory. :When it is Rowanstar's turn to speak, he says that four kits have been made apprentices, and announces that Beepaw is apprenticed to Dawnpelt; Sleekpaw to Tigerheart, Juniperpaw to Stonewing, and Strikepaw to Wasptail. The ShadowClan leader then invites the medicine cats to announce a prophecy with the Clans, and when they are done, Ratscar hisses his interpretation of the prophecy: that senior warriors should be respected more. At this, Beepaw and Needlepaw share a quiet purr of laughter, and Beepaw notes that the elders always say that. Sleekpaw mentions that she thinks that the prophecy and StarClan are silly, and though Alderpaw at first thinks that Needlepaw and Beepaw appear to be shocked about this, after a few heartbeats they share a forced purr of laughter. Thunder and Shadow :Beepaw is first seen intently practicing battle moves in the camp with Strikepaw when Bramblestar and Alderpaw arrive in the camp with news of the rogues that attacked WindClan. As Alderpaw pads towards the nursery to visit Violetkit, Beepaw and Strikepaw are seen watching him with narrowed eyes. :At the half-moon meeting, Leafpool reports with a heavy sigh that ShadowClan has too many apprentices, and Beepaw and Yarrowpaw have refused to believe in dead cats they haven't seen. :After Needlepaw returns with Violetkit from visiting Darktail's rogues, Beepaw is seen rooting through the almost empty fresh-kill pile. Rowanstar reprimands Needlepaw for breaking the rule, and Beepaw gleams with interest as Needlepaw replies what a dumb rule it is. Sleekpaw, Juniperpaw, Yarrowpaw, and Strikepaw pad closer to Needlepaw. Beepaw gestures for Needlepaw to go on. Needlepaw explains how ridiculous the warrior code is, and the other apprentices agree. Beepaw argues about respect, saying why should she give the elders respect when she was taught ShadowClan cats say whatever they like. The argument ends with Needlepaw being punished. However, the rebellion still lingers in the apprentices' minds. :Beepaw is seen again practicing battle moves with Yarrowpaw as Sleekpaw watches. After Rowanstar denies the rogues' request to join ShadowClan, Needlepaw and the other apprentices challenge their leader again. Beepaw, Juniperpaw, and Sleekpaw yowl in agreement when Needlepaw explains they want to live their lives the way they want to without the warrior code and StarClan. Needlepaw and a few other apprentices decide to join the rogues. Beepaw doesn't join right away, but joins later with Berryheart and Cloverfoot. :Beepaw has changed her name to Beenose. Violetpaw recalls how Beenose and the other former ShadowClan cats joked about ThunderClan acting as though they were better than the other Clans. :Later, after a hunting patrol, Violetpaw thinks how Silt and Beenose wouldn't want to eat because they were ill with some illness. When Rain asks how the two she-cats were doing, Nettle replies that they're worse. When the rogues take over ShadowClan, Violetpaw notices how Beenose wasn't among them. Shattered Sky : She is mentioned to have left the Kin. Darkest Night :Beenose is first mentioned at a Gathering. Rowanstar tells the Clans that some ShadowClan cats were lost trying to escape Darktail, and Snowbird confirms this, wailing that she persuaded Berryheart and Beenose to go to ThunderClan to be safe, but that they never arrived. :Beenose is seen at the end of the book, when Tree summons some of the deceased ShadowClan cats from the lake. Many ShadowClan cats had come with him, and when Scorchfur sees his daughter, he hurries forward and touches noses with her. He asks Beenose where Berryheart and Yarrowleaf are, and Juniperclaw questions about Sleekwhisker, who is also not present. Beenose murmurs that if the aforementioned cats aren't with them or in StarClan, they must still be alive. While other living cats greet their deceased Clanmates, Beenose slides past Birchbark and Lioneye to face Tawnypelt and tell her that she must save ShadowClan. Rowanstar asks how, growling that there is nothing left of ShadowClan, but the white she-cat stares at him, eyes glittering, and says that there is still him and hope. She tells Rowanstar that he must fight for his Clan. River of Fire :Beenose is one of the StarClan cats who sit around a pool, frost in their fur and starlight in their eyes. Dawnpelt talks about the end of ShadowClan, and Beenose nuzzles her shoulder, ears quivering, considering that she knows, casting a look around. The white she-cat tells the cream-colored spirit it may be their fault, since their efforts weren't good enough. :After some back and forth arguing about Rowanclaw, Beenose mentions now that ShadowClan has merged with SkyClan, questioning if Leafstar will ever truly trust the former ShadowClan cats. :Later on, Needletail tells Alderheart that after she and the other ghost cats gave the Clans the message to find their missing Clanmates, and that they have all travelled to StarClan. In the ''Super Editions ''Bramblestar's Storm'' :Beenose is one of the kits that Blackstar reports on. He tells the Clans at a Gathering that Snowbird has given birth to three healthy kits. The other two kits are Beenose's siblings, Yarrowleaf and Bluebellkit. Category:Detailed history pages